Perverted LumXAtaru Whether or Not!
by lovinglum
Summary: Lum found a way to cure Ataru s bad habit of girl-hunting! (forgive my poor English) PS:anyone from China can join me in QQ,my qq number is 2732371007.welcome your precious reviews and chatting with me!:) I will update certain chapters or add new one now and then,please beg me!;P


_**!These are just fan novels!**_

Well,as well all know,Ataru is a lecherous ,Er,should say,very lecherous and "smart"boy living in Tomobiki. His always hunting girls makes Lum search for ways to cure that bad habit,at least ,bad to Lum, she thinks so. Lum tried many ways to do so,(such as "Love Medicine","Love generator",and so on), but failed , which just shows nothing but Ataru`s strong desires for girls and women. But,there are always ways to deal with "problems" or "troubles",even those like Ataru.

Indeed,Lum found a way she thought can make Ataru stop his girl-hunting.

"Darling,here is your tea~"Lum handed Ataru a cup of tea .He was reading comics,just accepted and drank it,not bother to raise his head. She knows it well when he want to be concentrated on his comics when reading them, and so she is at his service , when Ataru drank the cup of tea,he suddenly felt sleepy,".How sleepy!maybe i have been reading the manga for too long..."Ataru thought and fell asleep with his head on the desk.. Lum smiled as she look at his darling. Obviously Lum had put some sleeping pills in the tea ,which will help a lot for Lum`s operation,Soon, Ataru will give up girl-hunting,and just "hunt"Lum.

Back to the day when Ataru ate the steamed bun Cherry wanted to bury in the ground,which was attached with all bad luck in the world by Cherry too. then Ataru split into two kinds of Ataru,one is the ideal and hard-working boy whom Shinobu expected. The other is the most lecherous and lustful side of Ataru,who just love beautiful girls and as Lum is his wife,this ataru would like to spend every moment pleasuring with her(well this ataru is nothing but a perverted boy,ok,anyone has his or her own potential perverted side...),and he did say so to Lum with cupping her face happily.

Then,when asked by Lum whether he love her or not,Ataru always refuses to answer it,just say something unrelated to avoid Lum`s question. But how about his true feelings about Lum ? "Hmmm...finally i must see Darling`s true feelings about me..."Lum said. Now Ataru was lying on a bed in Lum`s UFO,still slept like a dog,however,with a helmet device operating ,wearing on his head. Lum was using it to scan his neural regions to see what ataru`s inner world looks like.(something like searching files in the hard disk) Lum saw many regions full of pictures of beautiful women and girls.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable,Lum kept searching for the region in which her pictures exist. After a long time,she found it,in Ataru`s brain,containing his all memory about Lum,having a name "Lum region"on it. At first Lum was happy to have seen that,but then she realized that the region is too small to see her pictures from it clearly."Why?!...why is my region in darling`s brain such a small one! Darling no baka!" Lum complained，"but thanks to my newly bought stuff,darling,you will only love me!".

Lum had bought a machine ,attached to the helmet,which can stimulate and intensify neural regions of brain,especially S&I(stimulate and intensify) memory in those regions(you surely know what Lum wants to use it to do.).

"Start S&I!",with the machine humming ,it started to S&I Lum-region in Ataru`s brain. The beginning is good,but,soon,Lum found that regions near Lum-region were being S&Ied too!and those were libido regions and specialized-for-memory-control ones!

"Oh my...!how could this..!"Lum panicked and could do nothing but turn off the power switch,but failed because Ataru`s troubles region began to absorb the electricity power and nearly have controlled the machine(absolutely Ataru`s regions are very sensitive,and powerful!be careful!).Lum became more panic and just hitting buttons in tearing hurry,which still didn`t work. With smoke and a loud ,Lum was stunned and fainted.

When Lum came to , she found that she was in her bed and Ataru was still sleeping like a dog , just next to her ."oh...,maybe i failed again ..."Lum signed. At the moment,Ataru came to himself too,opened his eyes slowly."oh...head hurts...Lum..wha...what happened..."Ataru puzzled ,scratching his head."Er...you,you just catched a cold and i sent you here to look after you"Lum didn`t want to tell him what happened just now(well,never),"..and! Now darling you recovered fully!"Lum gave him a hug."re..really?"Ataru didn`t feel much uncomfortable like before,just accepted it and tried to hugging back.

Lum noticed that ,feeling a little strange but happy,and what`s more,Ataru`s face turned red,seeming kinda nervous."well...Lum,i remember we still have classes this afternoon...so... ","oh,i forgot it,sorry darling"Lum smirked and loosened her simple preparation,they went to Lum thought she succeeded in transforming his fact,it should say,she changed him,completely.


End file.
